


Breathe Me In, Give Me Life

by haiplana



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 22:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14628237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haiplana/pseuds/haiplana
Summary: Jane discovers Petra has been hiding a tattoo.





	Breathe Me In, Give Me Life

“You’re kidding me.”

Petra Solano, fresh from the shower and bare, whipped around, her hands going immediately to cover her breasts. She let out a breath when she saw Jane Ramos standing at her bathroom door, laughing.

“Did I scare you?

It was the first time that Jane had stayed a full morning, and Petra wasn’t yet used to having someone around, hence her fright. She let out a breath and lowered her hands, choosing instead to lean flirtatiously against the counter.

“Of course not. I do not get scared. I’ve been kidnapped, you know,” Petra said, trying to save face while calming her beating heart.

“You should probably stop bragging about that.” Jane arched an eyebrow. “Someone might think you’re a masochist.”

Petra rolled her eyes and turned back to the counter. “No one would think that.”

“How is it that I’ve gotten you naked three times now and I’ve never seen your tattoo?” Jane asked suddenly. Petra shot her a questioning look through the mirror, and she laughed again. “I saw it before I scared you.”

“Right.” Petra leaned forward and spread the lipstick over her lips slowly. Jane stepped closer; Petra could feel her gaze even as her own eyes were trained on the reflection of her lips. She could sense the impatience in Jane’s step, in the way that Jane tentatively pressed a fingertip to the center of Petra’s back, right between her shoulder blades, then put her full palm on her skin. “I usually keep it covered with make up at all times. Only Rafael knows about it.”

“Why? Don’t want anyone knowing the maneater Petra Solano has a kitten’s face tattooed on her back?”

Petra cringed at the title given to her by the Miami tabloids. “I got it when I was young. It doesn’t mean anything, I just like it. My mother berated me for having it because it made me less valuable somehow. So, I hid it.”

“I think it makes you more valuable,” Jane said. She dipped her head and pressed her lips over where Petra knew the nose of the cat was. “You have art on your skin.”

“It’s just a stupid tattoo. It’s childish.” But Petra could barely hide the smile that rose on her lips.

 

 

Petra and Jane were going out with Rafael and JV. Not for the first time, nor the third, but the _fifth_. Apparently, after things were settled with Petra and Jane, Jane and JV actually spoke and became acquainted better. And, although Jane hid it as best she could, Petra knew that spending time with Rafael and JV made Jane feel part of the family, something that she desperately needed with the deterioration of her mother.

In celebration of Jane making headway on her book, Petra was taking the four out to the finest restaurant in Miami. She and JV had gone dress shopping earlier in the day, and Petra had found the most stunning white dress.

“You _have_ to get that,” JV had said, watching Petra twirl in the mirror. “JR is going to die when she sees you in it.”

And die she did.

Petra stepped out of the closet, the tight dress hugging her curvy frame. The front came to a low V and it was deliciously short. The back, however, was the best part. It dipped lower than any dress Petra owned, stopping just at her hips, fabric draping around the edges like a cape. She did a little turn, delighting in the look of pure lust on Jane’s face. She took two large strides to Petra and stopped her with rough hands on her hips.

“Do we have to go to dinner tonight?”

Petra laughed. “Yes.”

“Wouldn’t you rather stay home?” Jane insisted. “The things I could do to you in that dress…”

A shiver ran down Petra’s back at the thought.

“I promised JV we would do this, and she doesn’t have any other time. When we get home, you can have me in or out of the dress.” She closed her eyes as Jane kissed her neck. “Jane, please…” Petra sighed, pressing her hips against Jane’s, hard. Jane traced her fingers at the base of Petra’s skull, then slowly worked her way down Petra’s spine. When she reached her shoulder blades, she stopped.

“Fine, we’ll go. But do one thing for me, please.” Jane left Petra, who nearly fell over at the loss of contact. When she returned, she was holding a make up wipe. “Show your tattoo.”

“I…”

“Please,” Jane whispered. “It’s beautiful.”

Petra nodded, and Jane got to work scrubbing the thick make up off of Petra’s back. When she finished, she went to the bathroom and returned with a wet washcloth to wipe off the make up remover.

And Petra was thankful that Jane had asked her to show her tattoo. Instead of being scowled at, strangers who looked at her were in awe of her beauty, tattoo and all. Rather than being scolded, JV gushed over how cute it was, and how beautiful it looked on Petra’s skin. Rafael winked conspiratorially at Petra, who smiled back, more confident than before.

Jane watched on. Throughout dinner, she ran her fingers softly over the tattoo and smiled at Petra, kissed her on the cheek.

 

 

“Can I take this dress off of you now?” Jane asked when they got home from dinner.

Petra smirked, kicking off her heels. “I thought you wanted me in the dress?”

“I changed my mind.” She slid the shoulders of Petra’s dress over her arms and roughly took it off of Petra’s frame. She kissed her, then, and trailed her lips over Petra’s cheeks, down the strong column of her throat, and to her collar bones. She left dark marks that Petra would cover the next morning with the same make up that she would use on her tattoo.

Petra’s hands grasped at Jane’s clothes, and Jane helped her by pulling off the blouse and unbuttoning her pants. “Bed,” was all Petra could manage to say, panting, before she pulled Jane by the hips and fell back on the mattress. She ran her hands over Jane’s back, scraped her nails down and under Jane’s pants and underwear and dug her nails into the soft skin of her ass. Jane groaned and rolled her hips over Petra’s leg.

“Petra,” she gasped. She backed away, only to take off her pants, then returned to an eager Petra’s arms. Jane kissed Petra and licked into her mouth. Petra lost her rhythm, and Jane chuckled low in her chest before moving to suck marks on Petra’s chest. She ran her fingers over Petra’s nipples as Petra moaned. Too soon, Jane stopped and moved off of Petra.

“No, come back.”

Jane laughed at Petra’s bossiness. “Turn over.” Petra’s eyes widened, and she did as told, holding herself up on her hands and knees. Jane fitted her hips against Petra’s ass and ran her hands under Petra, over her breasts, down between her legs. “Your tattoo is so hot.” She kissed the inked skin as she ran her fingers over Petra’s slit.

“Please, Jane, inside,” Petra begged, shifting her hips over Jane’s hand.

“You’re cute, baby.” She traced her tongue over the lines of the tattoo. Petra shivered beneath her. Jane teased her only a few moments more, then pressed two fingers into Petra while biting down on her shoulder. “You are so beautiful. I love you and your tattooed skin.”

Jane kissed down her back and picked up the rhythm of her fingers. Petra rocked her hips to meet every thrust, panting and moaning. “More,” Petra requested, and Jane did as asked, adding another finger and picking up her pace. Petra moaned even louder.

“Good, baby. You’re doing good.” Jane stretched Petra even as she felt her walls tightening around her fingers.

Petra’s abs were tight, her neck strained as she rode out Jane’s thrusts. More kisses were placed on her back around and over the tattoo. Her inked skin tingled.

“Jane, fuck, please. I need to…”

“Okay,” Jane said. She gripped Petra’s hips to steady them and angled her hand, pressed her fingers deeper into Petra and put pressure on her clit. “Come for me, Petra.”

Petra froze, moan trapped in her throat. Her arms collapsed, and Jane wrapped an arm around her waist to keep her steady. Jane gave her a few soft strokes before removing her fingers and running her hand up Petra’s spine.

“Jane,” Petra said into the mattress. She found some strength and sat up on weak legs, collapsing back into Jane’s arms. She rested her head in the crook of Jane’s neck.

“You should get more tattoos.” Jane laughed breathlessly.

“If it means I’ll get fucked like that, I’ll cover my body.” Petra reached for Jane’s hand, still sticky, and licked her fingers before leaning up to kiss her. “I’ll tattoo your name on my chest, and you can kiss it all you want.”

Jane laughed, and she fell back on the mattress as Petra climbed on top of her. “I’ll tattoo your name on my ass. How about that?”

“Whatever you want, babe,” Petra said.

That sentiment rang true the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry the ending sucks, and that it's not edited.
> 
> I'm not sorry that this was supposed to be pure fluff but turned into sin.


End file.
